ChevauneReidimpulse
One bag a gold medal pon mi eno Champion bwoy you know how the damn thing go Pon a podium a sing the anthem to Man a born shella Mi a the god damn bwoy That’s why everybody hate the champion bwoy Have a rich gyal in a the Hamptons bwoy Dem wish a never me did a the champion bwoy If a nuh Norman a dung a Sangsters bwoy Flight every week mi a the god damn bwoy Just buss and buy a mansion bwoy Champion, mi a the champion bwoy Have mi own a name, and mi have mi own a fame And mi nuh need no more hype Mi need a money counter Counting a get annoying sometime Mi cyaa tek this life Dem artist yah rate mi too much Every song weh dem sing mi name in a the title Cause a yesterday mi spend a hour pon the phone A gi mi financial advisor advise to Mi wish some a dem yute yah never so frighten fi gyal Every chance dem get dem go wife up Mi touch yuh gyal hurt up her belly And mi might go a second round if mi idle Dem nave a hot song Cyaa left the caribbean Sometime mi wonder how dem survive Dem did a seh mi career soon dead A two years now and mi never feel more alive God damn bwoy That's why everybody hate champion bwoy This a iPhone a nuh Samsung bwoy Yuh nuh see seh a mi a di champion bwoy Mi go Ardenne a never Campion bwoy Flight every week me a di god damn bwoy Post a picture nuh caption bwoy Everybody know me a di champion bwoy Dem yah story yah cyaa come pon ER It haffi go-go pon Profile (Ian Bohen) Mi never get no right fi a mash up the place And a kill dem wid bare style Mi would a be dem favorite if mi chat up wid dem And gossip up wid dem and smile And a who fa mother this? Yow a who fa father this? Somebody need fi come get dem, dem time up The table dem end to the pot dem turn down And it look like dem wash up to me Whether dem wah admit it or not Mi naw ask dem nuh stop study me Cyaa member dem, yow mi don’t member dem But a everyday dem member me Unless you name Jodiann Maxwell you cyaa chat to me Man a born shella Mi a the god damn bwoy That’s why everybody hate the champion bwoy Have a rich gyal in a the Hamptons bwoy Dem wish a never me did a the champion bwoy If a nuh Norman a dung a Sangsters bwoy Flight every week mi a the god damn bwoy Just buss and buy a mansion bwoy Champion, mi a the champion bwoy One bag a gold medal pon mi eno Champion bwoy you know how the damn thing go Pon a podium a sing the anthem to